The Tale Of The Moon
by Elva Pendragon
Summary: Vienna "Lune" Gringoire, has arrived that Ever After High to prepare for her destiny not only as the narrator of her story but as a Narrator for many of the stories that will come in the future. But when her companion Maria begins to question her destiny, Vienna starts to think that this "happily ever after" thing is over rated
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this is my first Ever After High story, now I know that some of my characters are not fairy tale characters but Meh, c'est la vie. I will be posting a story that has actual fairy tale characters soon! But for now, this is a companion piece to Evangeline74's Maria Frollo story. It will stand alone on most aspects but I so enjoyed her characterization that I decided to use her character. Also before any one wonders gipsies or Gipsy is a proper spelling it is more archaic I learned most of my english from the classics, I also use this spelling because this is spelling used by Victor Hugo with in the novel Notre Dame de Paris, also known as Hunchback of Notre Dame. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High, it belongs to Shannon Hale and Mattel. Notre dame de Paris belongs to Victor Hugo (and unfortunately disney) Pierre Gringoire belongs to both Victor Hugo and Himself as he was a real person. Maria Frollo and her characterization, belongs to Evangeline74. All other character belong to me MAHAHAHHAHHAHA! **

Chapter 1

The whole of the court of miracles was in a tizzy, today was the day that, Vienna, Emmett, and Renard where going off to ever after high to embrace their destiny. Now their story was not truly a fairy tale but could pass for one if you saw Phoebus as a prince and Esmerelda as a Princesse. The truth was the fact if Renard's Father was the king of the gipsies and Esmerelda his sister, so technically she was a princess, and her son Emmett was the prince along side Renard. Vienna was nothing, just the child of a poet. But he was not simply a poet, her father was a brilliant poet named Pierre Gringoire , he could spin straw in to gold with only his voice. A talent Vienna had inherited.

They where all a big happy family, Renard was her best friend and confidant, Emmett was practically her brother which is why later on in life it would be easy for them to marry and act like they really had never gotten married. Vienna's father always said that she was some what of an orphan because she never knew her mother. Her father always told the story of when he found her, it was a night like any other, he was on his way in to church to meet with the Dom Frollo, and found a small child on the steps of the cathedral with a note with his name pinned to the blanket the babe, was wrapped in. Though her name was Vienna, after the city in Austria. Her father had always called her Lune, because of the fact that he found her on the night of the red moon. He did not know who her mother was but as she grew it was obvious that she was his child, she picked up words at a speed many of the other children could not. After Esmeralda and her father got married when Vienna was 14, she felt even more orphaned then she did as a small child, though Esmerelda treated her as the daughter she never had, she really never thought of her self as Esmerelda's daughter.

Vienna sat before the mirror in her tent, her best friend Renard lying on her bed as she packed for her life at Ever After High. Renard perusal was going on and on about the incident, the same year after her father and Esmeralda had gotten married, The Judge (Dom) Claude Frollo had lost it going after all of the gipsies, he had become obsessed with Esmerelda. Almost burning all of paris in the process of finding her. The night of the mans death, Vienna and father morned the loss of the man, both had been taught by the once great and caring Judge, Gringoire more then Vienna. Gringoire that night had not only lost a teacher but a friend, the only man he thought of as family.

For years Renard and Vienna grew up in fear of how their stories would turn out and now it was time for the faithful day when they would leave the court of miracles and go off to boarding school. They packed their things, having purchased more appropriate clothing for school seeing as the only pair of non patched clothes we owned where our festival garments. Renard seemed all to happy about shopping and being called Prince Renard Miracle. Where as Vienna was bitting her nails to smithereens as Esmeralda took her shopping. Her father saying something about not wanting to be near female undergarments unless absolutely necessary.

That night when they returned to the court, Children went with their parents to talk about personal details about their parts of the story...

Gringoire sat his daughter down under the hanging tree outside the Court, the moon their constant companion as one of the first things her father had told her and now her reapeted again

"Lune, remember that if you ever feel alone simply look to the moon, and I will be with you."

"Of course father, I know that the moon guards us at night, from the daemons that wish to haunt our dreams and keeps connected because she is everywhere."

"Yes child, the moon guards us and keeps us connected. But we must talk of important things now."

"Of course. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to give you this." He said handing her a package wrapped in star covered paper. "Wait you must open it when you get to school."

"Thank you father."

"I am not done child!" He said taking an other package from behind the tree. "Just like my father gave me and his father before him, I want to give you this coat, may it keep you warm in winter and be a reminder that you are always one of us." Vienna looked down at the dark blue material which had silver stars embroidered over it. She hugged her father.

"This is too much father really."

"Every poet needs a good coat, a pair of boots and a pen, and he is set for life. Lune do you remember Maria Frollo."

"Yes of course!"

"She will be attending school with you, I want you to be her friend. Make up for the years that she lost after Claude's death." He looked at his now 17 year old daughter and whipped a tear from his eye hugging her tightly and whispered "make me proud Lune, make us all proud."

"I will father, I will."

The next day, About 3 days before they where set to go to Ever After High, Renard and Vienna stopped at the pet store,and that is when Vienna spotted her, _Maria Frollo_ she looked so much like her father, Vienna went to go say hello and give Maria, her condolences on her fathers death. When Renard stopped her, pointing to the royals, Apple White and her friends, we had met only once before when her Parents came to our Feast of Fools. She was some what of an unfortunate girl in my opinion, I mean who really wants that kind of Happily Ever After any way. Silently Renard and I slipped out we would simply order food for Marius and Enjolras. Now was not the time for a scandal to be made simply because, two gipsies where in a place where royals where.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The next installment of The Tale of the Moon. Feed back is much appreciated, and will be awarded with metaphorical cookies! **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter for full disclaimer. **

The first day of school arrived, bag packed, nicest clothes pressed and now worn. Clopin drove them to Ever After High, wishing them luck and throwing them out of the carriage.

"Man, Renard your dad is kinda rude somedays."

"Give him a break Emmett, he's just upset that Renard is leaving." Vienna said picking up her trunk and grabbing her bundle out of their pile.

"And you don't think my mom is upset about me leaving?" Emmett fired back "just because your day is easy going."

"I am saying that our parents deal with our leaving in different ways."

"Yeah my mom cried for hours."

"My dad just gets mean when he is upset." Renard said entering the conversation "and as much as I'd love to hear about how our parents are different when they get upset, I just want to get to my room. Let's get Lune settled first, then we will head up to our room, okay Em?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked in to the school, past several people who took in their dust covered state and wrinkled their noses. They finally reached Lune's room which was tucked in the corner of the north tower.

"Looks like a converted closet." Renard said taking in the small amount of floor space and the bed shoved between the window and the closet.

"It's is perfect." Lune said taking in the large window that took up half of one of the walls. "Imagine the view from up here."

"Well I guess that's why they gave you this room. So that you could see your friends all the time."

"Lune has friends?" Emmett said sarcastically

"No, she doesn't she just has her moon and her stars, that is pretty much all one could see from up here."

"Oh shut up you two and go find your room I'll meet you at orientation." Lune said kissing her friend on both cheeks and ushering them out the door.

She looked around the room and began to unpack. She checked her mirror phone and noticed the time, pulling on her jacket and tying up her dark hair. She ran down to the charmatorium.

"Miss Gringoire, your schedule." She looked down at the perfect mix of villain and Hero classes and smiled. As the narrator she would have to have a working knowledge of both sides of the story.

She entered the auditorium looking down her schedule she was happy to see that she got all classes that she wanted she noticed Renard walking over to him she sat down and headmaster Grimm began his speech, it was long-winded and awful. She laughed through the entire thing quietly to herself is to not get in trouble looking across the auditorium she noticed the person that she had been looking for Maria walking over she begin thinking about things that should say to her

"I'm sorry for your father's death, he was my mentor and my fathers friend." As she got closer her mouth dried-up she couldn't speak to the girl in front of her

"yes" Maria asked, Lune looked away for the girl, upset with herself for not being able to speak correctly. As a person is always good with words, it was almost nerve wracking to speak to this girl, someone she had known as a child. Now they seemed so different.

It seemed like they days they spent in the Cathedral Court yard together was only yesterday.

_Lune and Maria, would sit in the garden playing, Lune would make daisy chains and then plop one on Maria's dark head and insist they play princesses and Knights. Maria would ask Frollo if Joseph could play with them and after several moments of silence. He would calmly agree, and the children would play in the small clearing. As their parents discussed the goings on of the world. At a very young age Lune had been enraptured by Joseph, simply because he was the bell ringer. _

_"Father and I love to sing along to your bells on the way to church." She said one day as they sat. Lune was teaching Joseph how to make daisy chains._

_"Well, I am glad you do. But don't let my father over hear you. He believes the bells are solemn call to worship." _

_"But they are pretty, and so are you anyone who make beautiful music is beautiful. I don't understand why you hide." _

_"Because not everyone in like you." _

_"Well they should be. Everyone is beautiful, not only pretty girls with wide blue eyes. Beauty comes from the inside. Some of the most beautiful people, have the ugliest faces."_

_"What do you mean beautiful people have the ugliest faces?" Maria said jumping in to the conversation._

_"My father says, that beauty come from the inside, it comes from how you treat people, how you live your life. Father says that Joseph is beautiful because of his caring heart and his contagious smile. His beauty comes from how he cares for every living thing before himself" _

_"Does, your father really think I am beautiful?"_

_"Yes, he told me. Stay close to Joseph, for he will show you where true beauty resides." _

To this day Lune still recalled, how wonderful Joseph was as person. His kind eyes, and gentle smile. Always ready to protect Maria as she hugged her fathers leg when they met new people. It was because of Joseph that Lune had always wanted an older brother. With in the walls of the Cathedral and the walls of the court of Miracles Lune was sheltered. She never thought that people would hate others simply because of the way they looked. But she was wrong. People where awful, they killed and stole and judged. Pushed people to be things that they never wanted to be. When she was 14 and the Dom Frollo fell to his death, she was on the street when he fell. Paris Burning around them, she heard his last words.

_"I never meant to become this... Tell Maria I am so sorry." Then a spine chilling laugh as his shadow rose from his body the daunting figure. Made Lune clutch the cross around her neck. The shadow laughed again. Her cross fell from around her neck in to the outstretched hand of the shadow. The shadow caressed her face before disappearing. _

Weather the incident was a dream or not it haunted the recesses of Lunes mind as she lay in bed each night. She returned to her room that night, eyes wandering to the window as she shuddered.

"Moon, that shines so bright in the sky keep me and protect me as I sleep tonight, keep,the daemons from my mind and calm my spirit as I sleep tonight." She then walked to her dresser and took as small icon of St. Columba out of a drawer. She looked at the inscription on the back. To Lune, From Claude Frollo, may God always be with you helping to inspire your words. She knelt down by her bed, and began doing something she had not done in a long time. She began to pray.

"God, I know I am out of practice. I haven't done this in a long time. But I just want to get something off my chest. I know I should do the whole sin thing, but this is kind of important. I think that, I might need some guidance. I am worried about starting a new school, about making friends with Maria, wondering if people will like me and most importantly, I fear that I may be falling in love with someone who I can not be falling in love with because well, well, I think you know God. Just give me some guidance and protect me tonight. St. Columba, please take my prayer to God I know that you will take care of me."

She lay down on her bed, pulling the sheet up and with the sheet came a cloud of dust.

"I have to get another room." She said coughing. She eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: reviews are appreciated, feed back is super welcome **

**Disclaimer: see first chapter for full disclaimer! **

Mourning came, the sun was warm bathing the courtyard outside Lune's window in warm orangey yellow light. A knock sounded at her door and she came face to face with Maria Frollo.

"Hi, I was wondering...if you wanted to room with me...Cupid is proving to be a problem as she can not stand some of my habits. Head Master Grimm said that you would be rooming with me but you know..."

"I would love to Maria but I do have to warn you that I tend to talk in my sleep. I have been told it is annoying."

"Oh that's fine, I have nightmares sometimes I wake in the middle of the night screaming."

"I might be able to help with that. My father had nightmares after the incident for a long time. A sprig of Aconite under the pillow will keep the daemons at bay."

"I'll try that, thanks. Do you want to get some breakfast,"

"That would be great. I'm actually starving." Lune picked up her bag and walked out of the room. Maria and Lune walked down to what Lune called the "mess hall". She maintained that calling it anything else was simply the wrong. They got their food and sat down comparing schedules. They realized that they had French together as well as General Villainy, and Law. Cupid sat down next to Maria.

"I'm sorry we have to stop being roommates, but I haven't had a good nights sleep in a while. So to make it up to you I've set you up with Max, your stories are so similar."

"Umm, Cupid I have to be a celibate villain, that means no dating." Cupid looked hurt

"I'm sorry." And she hurried off

"Don't worry about Cupid. Gods of Love are known to rebound easily." Lune said patting Maria on the back.

"I'm not worried."

"I have to go to Hero Training. But I'll see you later. Supposedly the new Phoebus is in that class. I am rather nervous to meet her or him not sure what gender they are."

"Well good luck Vienna."

"Thanks and call me Lune, we're going to be BFFA's some day may as well start being friendly now." Lune walked from the table to the training ground. Professor Knight walked up to Lune giving her a once over. The tiny girl before him would surely be dwarfed by any full body metal armor, so they would have stick with leather and chain mail armor.

"So your Vienna Gringoire?"

"Yes I am sir."

"Go pick up your sword. Your going to be responsible for your sword at all times, if you have a problem with it come to me and we will fix the problem. Also I don't go easy on anyone, even girls."

"I don't expect easy, I like to be pushed." Lune replied walking over to the armament table and picking up her sword.

"Hi, I'm Apollo." A blonde boy introduced himself.

"The Sun god? Who gave you that name?" Lune asked

"My father is Phoebus. May I ask your name m'lady?"

"Oh I know who your father is, my name is Lune Gringoire. Also call me M'lady again and I'll have you singing soprano for a week."

"Do you need help with your sword?" Lune looked up at the blond boy.

"Actually, I don't need help thank you." She picked up the Damascus steel sword, sheathing it in the scabbard.

"Alright boys and girl pair up and spar." They paired up as Professor Knight had instructed them, Lune and Apollo had ended up together.

"Allez" Professor Knight said which indicated that they should start. They had sparred for a while, until Lune lunged and hit Apollo knocking him to the ground.

"That was a good fight." Lune said removing her manchette and helping Apollo off the ground.

"Where did you learn that?"

"What, it was simply a feint attack and then a quick fleche."

"It looked more complicated then that."

"Well it wasn't, it was easy your foot work is not that great, your a bit imbalanced."

"Alright class your dismissed, Miss Gringoire may I speak with you."

"Of course professor."

"Would you be interested in joining the Fencing Team."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"I would love to professor."

"Alright, practices are on Saturdays at 7am. Don't be late I'll send your equipment to your room tomorrow."

"Thank you good bye professor." Lune ran off to french class. Slipping in to class she sat down next to Maria.

"They dropped your stuff off at my room. Your all settled in."

"Thanks"

"Ladies do you have something you want to share with the class."

"Non, Madame. We do not."

"Good, turn to page 364 and begin the exercise." Lune thumbed through the pages till she reached page 364. Looking down at the page she took out her note book and began to answer the questions. She answered the simple grammar questions and filled in the blanks with the appropriate verbs. She looked over at Maria who was doing the same. She finished before the others in the class and handed in her paper. She and Maria exited once class was over and went back to their room. Lune walked to the door and opened it. Throwing her books and sword down on her desk. She began to set up her things, the small braided rag rug by her bed, the homemade quilt over the mattress. She buzzed around the room setting things up. As Maria sat doing homework.

"You know, I never imagined that I'd every see you again." Lune said

"What?" Maria said looking up

"Oh, you know we used to spend so much time together and then the incident happened and I did not see you for years and now we are roommates at a school where, we are going to be trained on how to live out the rest of our lives. It is kind of scary to think that in a matter of months we are going to be signing a book that apparently will cement our lives and dictate the rest of our existence." Lune finished and looked at Maria who had a look of sheer terror upon her face.

"What, oh my god did I say something wrong. You can't possibly believe that, that book actually does anything. It does nothing it is just a book."

As they sat on Lune's bed the shutters on the window rattled, and the sky darkened.

"What is going on out there?"

"Looks like a storm is brewing better close the shutters you stay here." Lune got off the bed and walked to the window. She stopped in front of the window and looked up at the sky. The moon was a blood red.

"That is never a good sign..." Lune reached up to grab her non existent cross. She pulled the shutters closed, and began to cross back over to the bed when a knock sounded on the door. She opened the door finding the threshold empty and a note stapled to the door.

"For good luck little gipsy girl.~CF" Lune read as she pulled the note off the door and flipped it over finding a silver cross attached to the back. She slid down the wall to the floor. Holding the cross in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Maria said getting off the bed.

"I'm fine... Just a message from Renard he needs my help...uhh...growing some seeds." Lune hurried out of their dorm room leaving Maria standing in the centre of their room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this is the forth installment of Tale of the moon. A fifth will be in it's way soon. Reviews are appreciated as well as ideas for future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: please see first chapter for complete disclaimer. Because I own nothing **

_Lune stood atop the cathedral her long blue coat torn and burned. In her hand she grasped a purple scarf decorated in gold moons and stars. She could hear a distinctly female voice singing below her. _

"**Beata Mary you know I am a righteous girl of my virtue I am justly proud.**

**Beata Mary you know I am so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

**Then tell me Mary why I see it dancing there? Why it's smoldering cover still scorch my soul?**

**I feel it. I see it.**

**The sun caught in it's golden characters is blazing in me out of all control. Like fire, this fire in my skin, this burning desire is turning me to sin."**

_Lune scrambled to the stair case that led down to the main hall of the cathedral where Maria was standing. When a pair of hands grabbed around her waist, _

_"Hush little poet girl." _

_"Who are you?" Lune asked afraid to turn around _

_"I am Claude Frollo the first. " _

_"I'm..." The older man cut her off_

_"I know who you are Lune." _

_"What do you want with me?" _

_"I want you to realize, that there is something going on in fairytale land." _

_"What is happening?"_

_"I am not at liberty to say." _

_"Why not?"_

_"Because somethings are meant to not be said. My you are as daft as the Gringoires before you." _

_"I am not daft." _

_"Not in in sword fighting or poetry or even song. But when it comes to your friends and keeping your self out of danger you are about as smart as a pumpkin my sweet girl." Lune huffed _

_"I..."Claude once again cut her off._

_"No words, I gave you that cross back to protect you. Maria's grandfather is coming with the greatest evil ever known. Protect your story." He fingered a piece of her hair that fallen out of her bun, it was one of the white strands that hid among her raven curls. _

She woke with a start. It was early morning and Maria was still asleep it had been two days since the blood moon and Lune had not been sleeping well, weather it was from nightmares that where her own or the fact that Maria's nightmares seemed to be invading her own. Now she had the first Claude Frollo invading her dreams and telling her things, like the fact that her world was going to end and all she could do was sit back and watch it burn. As she crossed to the vanity and began to brush her hair, she noticed a few more of what her Father called Moon strands. Moon strands where the bunches of premature white hair nestled in her dark raven curls. They had first appeared after the incident when she had to pull her father out of his depression. When she had gone to the doctor worried that they where a big problem, he explained that they where from stress and that they would go away. But they never did and she had learned to live with them. Renard had always joked about them and she let him not wanting to tell him that it hurt her when he made fun of her. It was always as if his mean spirited jokes where a constant reminder that one day he would try to hang her unless she married Emmett.

But she knew Renard was just following his destiny. But as legacy day rehearsal approached she could feel her stomach drop.

When Legacy day rehearsal came finally, Lune got up early and dressed slowly and carefully. They where expected to dress nicely. So she had picked out a dress, unfortunately the fact that it was tight around the bust accentuated her lack of breasts and curves. Unlike most of the girls at EAH she had not been blessed with a feminine figure. Even Maria had beautiful curves, even in a drab black dress, she looked beautiful. Lune was seriously slipping, she had never had feelings toward anyone and now the villain in her story was suddenly looking extremely attractive. In the dark blue dress Esmerelda had sent her she looked like a little boy. She quickly took off the dress and pulled on a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. Tying her dress shoes, she walked to the courtyard. The royals sat around staring at one another examining the fashion choices. _Typical_. Apple White sneered when she saw Lune's outfit, but it did not bother her. The Princesses had been sneering at people like her and Renard their whole lives. They where not typical royalty, they did not have boxes of jewels,extravagant dresses and tons of money to spend on frivolous things. Clopin and her father had been saving for years to send their kids to EAH, they where some of the few scholarship students. Vienna's best friend had died from Strepoxis because gipsies where not allowed proper health care. Many gipsy children where too small, emaciated and crying because they did not have enough to eat. While the Princesses and Princes of the great fairy tales, dined on sumptuous food and wore fine clothes even to play in the mud. A great rage grew in Vienna's heart as she prepared to ascend the stairs. She picked up the pen and pretended to sign.

"I Vienna Selene Gringoire, pledge my destiny as the next Pierre Gringoire." in side her head she added.

"But I intend to make this destiny my own!" Walking away from the podium she did not stick around long enough to watch the fiasco she new would follow. She had to practice for her Narrating class and get to work at the planetarium anyway.


End file.
